


Day 8

by Mistakenforapissgod (Mistakenforademigod)



Series: Omovember 2019 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Oral Sex, Wetting, holding contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforapissgod
Summary: Tanaka and Noya challenge each other to a holding contest and Suga gets roped into being the referee.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Omovember 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532471
Kudos: 100





	Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone work and will likely remain as such. The prompt was holding contest. This is one of the ones I was most looking forward to writing since it's such a rare trope but one I like a lot. I'm not sure if I really did it justice. The timing of this one was kinda bad for me since I was too busy. Maybe I'll revisit the topic again after all this is over and do a better job.

"What did you just say??" Noya's voice carried loudly through the empty house.

"Because you're small. It makes sense you'd have a smaller bladder than me," Tanaka explained, seemingly oblivious he'd stepped on a landline. Noya had gotten up to pee more than once since they'd started studying and Tanaka had poked fun at him for it. 

"I just had a lot to drink today! If you'd had as much as me, you'd have to go too!" Noya said stubbornly. 

"Guys, this isn't really a productive topic—" Sugawara tried to talk them down, but it had no effect.

"Are you trying to say I'm not well hydrated??" Tanaka persisted.

"Obviously not as much as me if you never have to use the bathroom!" Noya said, throwing fuel onto the fire.

"Sounds like you're looking for a challenge, Noya-san!" They were supposed to be studying.

"You're damn right I am! You and me, right now! We'll both empty our bladders and drink four full glasses each. First one to pee his pants loses," Noya challenged with a manic gleam in his eye.

"Listen, if we're not going to study, then I'm leaving," Suga said. Normally he'd love to egg them on for his own enjoyment but this he would maybe enjoy a little too much. He'd always had a bit of a piss kink and this was just asking for his secret to be revealed.

"No way! You need to stay and be our referee! I don't trust this guy to play fair, since he's obviously going to lose," Tanaka demanded, boldly bossing around his senpai. Suga wasn't sure how he could safely back out.

"Me?? It's you who isn't trustworthy! We're in your house so you have the home field advantage. How do I know you won't use that against me?" Noya said, equally riled up.

"How could that be an advantage in this case? You're not making sense! This is why we need you, Suga-senpai," Tanaka countered.

"Yes, we need an impartial judge. It's the only way to decide fairly." They were both adamant and Suga didn't see any way around it.

"Fine! But I'm leaving after you both embarrass yourselves. I have other things to do, you know," he relented.

So with that decided, they both went off to the toilet, agreeing to relieve themselves at the same time, saying it was the only fair way and Suga went to go wait for them in the kitchen. He wasn't sure where Saeko was but he kind of hoped she'd come home soon. She'd either put a stop to this madness or insist on becoming a referee as well and then Suga could make his escape. He just prayed his dick wouldn't act up noticeably. He tucked it up into his waistband now just to be on the safe side. 

The other two came crashing into the kitchen a couple minutes later, Tanaka grabbing two big glasses and insisting Suga be the one to fill them up. When they were all sure the amounts were even, the two wild children chugged them, racing each other to finish with full eye contact. They repeated this insane process three more times. Then Tanaka and Noya just stood there glaring at each other.

Suga sighed. "Let's at least bring our books in here so we can study while we wait," he said, trying to be reasonable in the face of two chaos demons.

The two relented and they all went to grab a book from the living room, returning to the kitchen as they'd agreed it was better to stand and be in a room that was easy to clean. They each took a bit of counter space and got to work. After a minute though, Noya started undoing his belt and pulling off his pants.

"What are you doing?" Tanaka demanded with clear suspicion. 

"I don't want to get my school pants dirty. Washing them when I get home would be a pain," Noya answered, a surprisingly astute forethought.

"Oh, that's a good point," Tanaka said before starting to remove his as well. 

It was a bizarre scene, seeing the two standing over the kitchen counter, revising in just their underwear and t-shirts. Suga took a moment to admire their shapely asses and toned legs, on clear display in just some tight boxer briefs. This was going to be a long night. 

It was only about half an hour before they both started squirming, trying to be subtle about it, and another fifteen minutes before they’d all given up on their homework. Tanaka and Noya were both doing pee dances, hands buried firmly in their crotches as they traded taunts and insults. Suga was just trying to watch without looking like he was as interested as he was. He had no idea if he was succeeding but the other two were too distracted to pay attention to him anyway.

And then Noya doubled over with a sharp “Ah!”

“Ha! You just peed, didn’t you?? That means I win!” Tanaka shouted, removing his hands from his crotch to strike a victory pose, a bad move which caused him to leak as well, though a bit more visibly.

“No it doesn’t! Leaks don’t count! We agreed the first one to pee his pants loses and I didn’t pee my pants yet!” Noya said, not backing down.

“Idiot, a leak is still pee that is in your pants! They’re the same thing so that means you lose.” Despite his adamance that he’d won, Tanaka was still desperately clutching himself, bent at the waist as he wiggled to keep himself in check, instead of dashing off to the bathroom.

“Suga! We need you to decide! Tell Ryuu that leaks don’t count,” Noya insisted.

Sugawara thought on it for a bit. On the one hand, he could say they did count and end the whole ridiculous affair right now. But on the other hand, he was enjoying the show and now he’d gotten this small taste, he couldn’t just walk away.

“I think it would have to depend on the size of the leak. Move your hands and show me, both of you,” he ordered. They did as they were told and Suga examined the size, Tanaka’s growing a bit bigger as he was looking at it. “I think you’re both fine for now. If you wanted leaks to count, you should have established that at the beginning,” he ruled, Noya looking as smug as one could while they were trying desperately not to piss.

The next couple minutes passed with pained expressions, harsh breathing, and pitiful whimpers. They both seemed equally desperate and Suga really wasn’t sure who would win. But then Tanaka groaned and sank to his knees, one hand still gripping the kitchen counter above him, as the wet patch on the front of his underwear exploded, piss running down his thighs, pooling around his knees and underneath him where it dripped off his ass. Suga’s arousal immediately ratcheted up from a low simmer to a full boil.

Noya made a triumphant noise before running towards the hallway, making it only as far as the entryway before stopping and grabbing onto the door jamb for support with both hands, thighs pressed tightly together as a puddle formed under his feet. Suga was in heaven and his dick was rock hard. He couldn’t believe he was getting to watch two of the toughest guys he knew helplessly peeing on themselves. He longed for privacy so he could go and jack off and he really hoped his erection wasn’t noticeable. He didn’t want to draw attention by looking.

“Well, Nishinoya wins, I guess,” Suga said, feeling more than a little awkward now.

Tanaka, now finished peeing, looked him up and down before getting up and calling out to Noya. “Hey, Noya-san, come here a sec. I have a prize in mind,” he said with a suspicious tone.

“Hang on,” Noya replied while he finished wetting himself. Tanaka walked around to where he was standing and whispered something in his ear, looking back at Suga with sharp eyes. Suga started to panic that he’d been caught in his perversion, but even if he hadn’t, that look didn’t bode well for his sanity.

The two boys nodded at each other, turning determined faces toward him as they started to approach in unison.

“We want to do something to thank you for being our referee, Suga-san,” Tanaka said in a low voice. 

“Yeah, it must have been  _ hard  _ for you to watch us this whole time, so let us show gratitude to our generous senpai.” Noya’s voice was equally seductive in tone and the way he emphasized hard meant Suga had definitely been caught out.

“Uhh… that’s okay. But if you don’t need me anymore, I should really get—hey, what??” Suga had tried to gracefully make his exit, but the two came to stand in front of him before dropping to their knees and reaching their hands for his belt.

“Well you can’t walk home in a state like this. Let Noya and I take care of this erection for you before you go, huh? To say thanks for being a responsible senpai,” Tanaka husked, looking up at him with smoldering eyes.

“Uhhhh…”

“Yeah, Suga-san. You did us a real favor just now so it’s only right we pay you back,” Noya added, looking just as sexy.

And without waiting for an answer, they undid his pants, pulling his dick out and giving him the working over of a lifetime. They seemed weirdly experienced at sharing a cock, but if they weren’t now, Suga would do his best to make sure they would be by the time he graduated.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of best friends who casually fuck sometimes and who are willing to use that familiarity to fuck the brains out of an unsuspecting third party ya feel?
> 
> mistakenforademigod on all social


End file.
